Ghosts at school: Revenge of the dead
by Kaylen-Hikari
Summary: The Bonhoeffer College in Castricum in the Netherlands is a quiet school. But it’s also a haunted school. SPR is going to help… I suck at summaries Most of the characters are made up except for SPR of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor: **Kaylen-Hikari

**Anime:** Ghost Hunt

**Warnings:** Dead people… Nothing else… yeah, grammar is a little bad (don't leave!) If you hate bad grammar then please leave.

**Story:** The Bonhoeffer College in Castricum in the Netherlands is a quiet school. But it's also a haunted school. SPR is going to help… Most of the characters are made up except for SPR of course.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the character of Ghost Hunt. I don't even own Ghost Hunt. I do own all the other characters.

**Chapter one **

(**Bonhoeffer College, Castricum, the Netherlands**.)

They could smell it. The bitter smell of blood mixed with a sweet smell of cherry blossoms. It was dark in the school. Well okay, that was normal at night. They slowly walked to the last classroom in the C-wing of the school. It was a biology classroom, but now it looked like a **slaughterhouse. The tables were covered in blood and someone had written words on the walls.**

**Karin screamed. The smell of blood was making her sick. She slowly took a step back to the door, but her friend Raven stopped her. "This is probably just a joke. The boys are responsible for this. I'm sure. Come on." Karin shook her head. She really felt sick. She pushed Raven away and wanted to escape, when…**

**"_What are you doing here? Leave now you can…_" **

**She screamed. On one of the tables sat a young boy. His skin was pale like snow and his blue eyes were cold and mysterious. He looked scared. Raven laughed. "Very funny, Bart. Come out now." But the boy shook his head.**

**"_Leave now you can… I'm not your friend…_" **

**"Stop it! You're not serious, right? Tell us the truth!" Karin yelled. Raven was just fascinated by the young boy. She felt like she could drown in his eyes. Karin was pulling on her arm. "I want to leave, Rav. Come on!" She pulled her friend towards the door, but it closed with a loud noise. She screamed again. **

**"_You're too late…_" Karin's screaming faded away when the sun rose.**

**(The next morning at SPR)**

"Naru, here's your tea." Taniyama Mai entered the office. She was seventeen years old and had brown hair. She was the assistant of Shibuya Kazuya. She always calls him Naru. Narcissist Naru. Shibuya Kazuya was the leader of Shibuya Psychic Research.

Naru looked up. "Thank you." Suddenly the door burst open and Lin entered the room with a phone in his hand. "Thank you, Lin. Hello?"

"Hello, this is Van Heemskerck I hope I'm speaking with Shibuya-san from SPR?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

"We're having problems at our school. The Bonhoeffer College in Castricum in the Netherlands. At night, two girls went to the school, but they disappeared. The next morning, one of the girls was lying dead on a table and all the other tables were covered in blood. The other girl is still missing."

"Okay, we'll be there in two days. We'll need a classroom for our equipment."

"I'll take care of that. Thank you so much, Shibuya-san."

"Goodbye, Van Heemskerck-san."

Naru gave the phone to Lin. "Pack your stuff, Mai. We're going to the Netherlands."

(**Two days later, Castricum, The Netherlands**.)

"Have you heard it? Van Heemskerck has hired a team that's called SPR." "What are they going to do here?" "Ghost hunting. About the stuff in the C-wing and the dead girl." "So they're Ghost Hunters?" "Yes, sort off. There they are!" The two girls looked at the group that entered the school. One of the girls sighed. "Isn't he cute…"

Naru looked around. He saw students without uniforms. Weird. "Mai, Lin. You and the others will wait here. I'm going to talk to Van Heemskerck-san." The two nodded and Naru left.

Mai looked around. It was so different than her school. No one had to wear a uniform. She walked to a group of students that was standing/sitting near the entrance of the building. One of the students looked up. The girl had purple hair and blue/grey eyes. She slowly stood up, smiled at her friends and walked to Mai. "Hi," Mai said.

"Hello, you're new?" The girl shook her head. "Well, I'm Hikari. I guess you're from SPR then." The girl nodded. "I'm Taniyama Mai." "Oh well, okay if I call you Mai? I'll show you around." Mai smiled. Another girl walked to her. "This is Roxas. She's one of my best friends. The missing girl was also one of my best friends."

"What is her name? From the missing girl, I mean." "Raven. Raven Greenbell. She was a transfer student from America." Hikari showed her the C-wing. "And this is where everything happens." The last classroom was closed. Hikari took a small key out of her bag and opened the door. "This is where Karin died."

Mai shivered. It was cold in the classroom. The fish in the aquarium were dead and it smelled like there wasn't cleaned in weeks. She looked at Hikari who was staring at the ceiling. Then she also looked at the ceiling and she gasped. On the ceiling was a sentence written in blood.

_Leave now you can…_

_**Autor: **Yay, another fic from me... Now with Ghost Hunt. I still don't own Ghost Hunt! Please Review and don't flame me for my grammar. I are just a annoying people from the Netherlands... (That was a joke. It isn't that bad… I hope…)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor: **Kaylen-Hikari

**Anime:** Ghost Hunt

**Warnings:** Dead people… Nothing else… yeah, grammar is a little bad (don't leave!) If you hate bad grammar then please leave.

**Story:** The Bonhoeffer College in Castricum in the Netherlands is a quiet school. But it's also a haunted school. SPR is going to help… Most of the characters are made up except for SPR of course.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the character of Ghost Hunt. I don't even own Ghost Hunt. I do own all the other characters.

_Leave now you can…_

**Chapter two**

(**SPR base, at night.**)

"Naru, why don't we put a camera in the last room of the C-wing?" She looked at her boss who was staring at the TV-screens. "Why?" "Well, that's where the girl died, right? And there was a weird sentence on the ceiling." "What was the sentence?" "Leave now you can… Written in blood." "Maybe it's a good idea to put a camera there."

He stood up and walked away. It was already night. He looked at Mai for a moment. "Lin, can you put the camera in the last room?" Lin slowly smiled. "I have already done that." Naru walked back to the TV-screens and stared at it.

The door opened a little and Mai heard someone say her name. "Mai… Mai…" Mai left the room and noticed that Hikari said her name. "Hikari… What's wrong?" She looked at the girl who slowly smiled. "It's here… I'm scared." "Then… Why are you here?" "Well… During Math class… I heard a voice… But you were busy… So I'm here now." "Hey, Hikari?" "Yes, what's wrong?" "Did someone die in this school?" "Hmm…" She thought about something.

(**Flashback**)

"Kaylen, how was your vacation?" Raven asked her boyfriend who was sitting on his desk. It was the first day after the autumn-holiday in 2006. Raven, Kaylen and Hikari were talking about their vacation.

"Great. I went to America with my parents and I've been in New York, Washington and LA!" Kaylen smiled and showed them some pictures. Kaylen was always happy. He liked school very much. He got good grades and had many friends. "And yours Hikari?"

"I stayed at home. We had some family parties, so we couldn't go on vacation. My sister was a little annoying. As usual." She laughed. She was happy that she was at school again. Her family was nice, but sometimes… She looked at Kaylen. He was telling the greatest stories about America. The young boy was from a very rich family, so he could go to the most beautiful places. "I envy you…"

The school bell rang and Raven and Hikari left the classroom. "I brought cake. Want some?" Raven asked. Hikari nodded. She loved cake. Suddenly they heard someone scream. Raven and Hikari both ran to the girl who screamed.

The girl pointed at the biology classroom. On of the windows was broken. Raven started to cry and so did Hikari when she saw the person in the grass. "Kaylen…" The young boy was lying on his back with his eyes closed. He was covered in blood. Raven ran to him en took his limp form in her arms. "I don't want to die…" he whispered. Then she buried her face in his neck and cried until the ambulance came. Kaylen was dead.

The funeral was the saddest funeral that Hikari has ever seen. Kaylen was wearing his favourite clothes. He was laying on a soft bed of black roses. Hikari hugged Raven when the coffin disappeared in the ground. "I didn't think he would die…" Raven whispered. Hikari stared at a group of trees and she saw a person standing between them. He had a pale skin, but she recognised the blue eyes. She recognised the clothes he was wearing. Her eyes widened and she raised her hand. "Kaylen…" Then the boy smiled and disappeared.

(**End Flashback**)

"He's taking revenge on the students and teachers." Hikari said. Naru turned around and looked at her. "But why did he take Raven?" "Haven't you heard? They loved each other. Kaylen was planning to ask her to marry him." Naru smiled. "As usual. The one can't live without the other. Love is so predictable."

Mai looked at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" "Nothing. It's just what I think about love." "You're weird." Mai smiled. "Maybe you should go home, Hikari." Suddenly, Naru pointed at the screen. "No wait…"

_**Autor: **Well, hello! Okay this was chapter 2. Thanks for all the reviews.. I'm really happy! I decided to use this story for my English test. I hope that you still like the story. I actually don't like this chapter.. It's too… innocent. Next chapter more dead people?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor: **Kaylen-Hikari

**Anime:** Ghost Hunt

**Warnings:** Dead people… Nothing else… yeah, grammar is a little bad (don't leave!) If you hate bad grammar then please leave.

**Story:** The Bonhoeffer College in Castricum in the Netherlands is a quiet school. But it's also a haunted school. SPR is going to help… Most of the characters are made up except for SPR of course.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the character of Ghost Hunt. I don't even own Ghost Hunt. I do own all the other characters.

**Chapter three**

(**After Math Class. Five o'clock**)

Miss Ruytersen was sitting behind her desk, while grading papers. She was just finished when she heard a voice. Miss Ruytersen looked up, hoping that a student just wanted to ask something, but she saw no one. "Who is there?" She asked, but no one answered. Then she stood up and left the classroom.

She heard the voice again. Then she saw another teacher who, apparently, also heard the voice. "Mr. Posters. Did you hear it too?" The man looked at her and nodded. He was also a Math teacher, but he only taught the students with the highest level from school. Miss Ruytersen took a step in the direction of the sound, but Mr. Posters stopped her. "Maybe that's not a very good idea. Shouldn't we go to SPR?" "Those kids? What do you think? They can't even catch a butterfly."

Then she followed the stairs and went straight to the biology classroom. "Miss… Wait!" Mr. Posters followed her. "I don't think…" But Miss Ruytersen didn't listen. She opened the door and went in.

Naru looked up. "Hikari-san, who's that?" Hikari looked at the screen. "My Math teacher… Miss Ruytersen…" Naru sighed. "Mai, Hara-san. Follow me." Then he left the room.

"_Leave now you can…" _

The voice said to the two teachers. A boy and a girl appeared. Miss Ruytersen stared at the girl. "Raven Greenbell… What…" Then she looked at the boy. Somehow the boy looked familiar. It was like she knew him. A message in a newspaper flashed through her mind. _Boy commits suicide in school. _Yes, she remembers. There was a boy who fell through the window from this classroom. The police thought that he committed suicide, but that wasn't possible. The boy was always happy. What was his name again? "Kaylen?"

"_So you remember…Yes, I'm Kaylen. I'm the happy boy who fell through a window." _

The door closed and Miss Ruytersen gasped in surprise. She suddenly screamed when a burning pain shot through her body. Blood dripped on the ground and her eyes widened in shock. Raven appeared in front of her and smirked.

"_My boyfriend is killed by people like you… This is his revenge…_"

Mr. Posters got scared. This boy killed a girl and now… now he was planning to kill them. Suddenly he realized that they couldn't leave. The door was locked. He noticed the camera and begged for help.

Lin saw and heard the man, but he couldn't help. Naru, Mai and Masako were already on their way to the room. Lin sighed. He knew that the teachers were going to die.

Naru, Mai and Masako entered the classroom. Naru looked around. They were too late. The teachers were dead and someone had written on the walls again. He looked at Masako who stared at the window. "I see him… an evil spirit… He wants us to leave…" she whispered. She took a step back and fainted.

Mai caught girl. "Hara, are you okay?" Masako slowly opened her eyes and nodded. She looked at Mai. "We have to leave…" "Hai, come on." Mai pulled Masako up and then they all left the room.

(**Morning, SPR base.**)

Hikari and Mai were both staring at the TV-screens. They weren't allowed to leave the room. "Hey, Naru? Want some tea?" Naru shook his head. "You're not going to leave this room, Mai." "But…" "I said no." "That's so unfair!" "I don't care. Take some rest or something." Mai sat down on the couch and fell asleep.

_Mai opened her eyes. "Where am…" She looked around. "I hear someone cry…" She walked to a door and opened it. She saw a boy sitting on the floor. "You are…" The boy looked up. "I don't want to die," he whispered. Then he disappeared. Mai saw Naru and she ran to him. _

"_Naru…" "Mai, look." They were in the biology classroom. Mai saw the three friends and then she heard the school bell. The class was empty except for the young boy who was standing near the window. "No… I don't want to die!" The boy was pushed through the window. _

_Mai looked at Naru. "But if Kaylen was so happy, why would he take revenge? Why would he want to kill everyone?" "He's probably the part of Kaylen that no one knew. The hidden part. Kaylen looked always happy, but what if that was only a lie?" "Like two personalities?" But Naru didn't answer._

Mai woke up. She slowly stood up and walked through the door. Then she left. Hikari saw it and she woke Naru. "Mai is gone…"

**_Author:_** Finished chapter three, finally. I lost my disk at school, so I couldn't continue to write. Luckily someone found it. Hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews! Two more people died and Mai is gone… I like mysterious stories... XD Anyway, please review!

I wrote this during math class, so that's why the teachers are both math teachers.

flora0moonstone: You confused me a little, but thanks for your review. I think that Kaylen has two personalities or something. That he looked always happy, but deep in his mind he was always sad and depressed… I hope I can explain it as much as possible…


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor: **Kaylen-Hikari

**Anime:** Ghost Hunt

**Warnings:** Dead people… Nothing else… yeah, grammar is a little bad (don't leave!) If you hate bad grammar then please leave.

**Story:** The Bonhoeffer College in Castricum in the Netherlands is a quiet school. But it's also a haunted school. SPR is going to help… Most of the characters are made up except for SPR of course.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the character of Ghost Hunt. I don't even own Ghost Hunt. I do own all the other characters.

**Chapter four:**

"Mai is gone…" "What?!" "She just left." Hikari and Naru both left the room to find Mai. Hikari looked at Naru. The boy was so worried about Mai. "Shibuya-san, do you like Mai?" He looked at her. "Why do you ask?" "You do! You're so worried about her. It's so cute to see you two together." "Mind your own business please."

(**Somewhere in the A-wing of the building**)

Mai entered a classroom. She didn't know what kind of classroom it was. She slowly looked around. It was dark. She could barely see something. She heard a cracking sound and she turned around. There he was. The ghost. "Don't run away Mai." She said to herself. Then she started to say the spell Ayako taught her. "Rin pyou tou sha kai jin retsu sai zen." Nothing happened. Mai got scared. Then she heard the cracking sound again. A wall was collapsing! She let out a scream.

Naru ran to the girl. He felt the weight of the wall crushing him. It hurt. He closed his eyes and fainted.

It was warm. Mai opened her eyes and tried to find out where she was. But it was too dark. She remembered the wall and she felt someone breathe in her ear. Naru. Mai managed to smile. He had saved her again. "Naru… Wake up." Suddenly she panicked. "N-Naru, are you… okay?"

"Yes…" He slowly stood up. "And you? Are you okay?" "Y-yes…" She also stood up and shivered. It was cold in the classroom. "Where are we?" "In a philosophy classroom. Come on, let's go back." Mai took a step to the door and groaned. She'd probably sprained her ankle. Naru suddenly took her in his arms and she blushed. Then he carried her back to the base.

Lin ran to Naru to check if he was okay. The man sighed. "Thank God, you're okay." Naru laid Mai on the couch and looked at her. "Don't ever run away like that again." Then he stood up and walked away. Ayako looked at Mai who smiled. "I'm fine Ayako. Thanks to Naru." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Hey Naru? Thanks…" Then she fell asleep.

Naru looked at the girl. She always got herself in trouble. Maybe Hikari was right. Maybe he really did love her. He closed his eyes. "Maybe… I fell in… love…" Then he opened his eyes again. He realized that he said aloud. He noticed a movement on one of the TV-screens. "Not again…"

**_Author: _** Another chapter. I think this will be the shortest chapter. Thanks a lot for all the reviews!

Little explanation about my school: My school has the form of an E. The building has three wings, An A-wing, B-wing and C-wing. In the A-wing are classes like Philosophy, Art, History, **economics. In B-wing: English, French, German, Dutch, and Math. In C-wing: Physics, Math, and Science.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Autor: **Kaylen-Hikari

**Anime:** Ghost Hunt

**Warnings:** Dead people… Nothing else… yeah, grammar is a little bad (don't leave!) If you hate bad grammar then please leave.

**Story:** The Bonhoeffer College in Castricum in the Netherlands is a quiet school. But it's also a haunted school. SPR is going to help… Most of the characters are made up except for SPR of course.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the character of Ghost Hunt. I don't even own Ghost Hunt. I do own all the other characters.

**Chapter five:**

Mr. Whiskers walked to the Art classroom. It was ten minutes before the next class. Mr. Whiskers looked a little like a woman. He had long blond hair and wore funny clothes. He was about thirty years old, but no one knew his real age. Mr. Whiskers sighed and sat down in his chair.

The door opened a little, but no one entered the room. Mr. Whiskers stood up. "Who is there?" he asked. The door closed again and it became cold in the classroom. Mr. Whiskers shivered. Then he realized that the windows weren't open, so why could it be so cold? He knew that the ghost was here. He became curious. Did the ghost really kill someone? Was it really Kaylen?

"_Hello, hello… Long time no see…_"

A voice said. Mr. Whiskers looked up to see a boy floating in front of him. "You're the ghost…" He took a step back. Mr. Whiskers was scared. He looked at Kaylen.

"_Curiosity… What a nice word… People can't resist it… Leave now you can…_"

"Okay, okay… I'll leave." Mr. Whiskers said and he took a step towards the door. The ghost laughed. He stopped the man and smirked. Mr. Whiskers stared at him. He was going to die. The ghost floated to him and Mr. Whiskers stepped backwards until he felt the cold wall. His eyes widened and he screamed when he was nailed to the wall.

(**Art class**)

Hikari and her friends were on their way to the Art classroom. "Is it true? Are you really working together with SPR?" Hikari nodded and she smiled at Roxas. Roxas sighed. "You are so lucky! That boy is really cute!" They entered the classroom.

One of the boys looked around. "Where's Whiskers?" Hikari shrugged. "I don't know. He's always on time." Roxas walked to the other side of the classroom and a few second later, she came running back. "Whiskers… Whiskers is…" Hikari and the boy followed Roxas to the back of the classroom.

"Nailed to a wall," a voice said. Naru and Mai entered the classroom. "A painful death. He probably died just a couple of minutes ago." He ordered Houshou-san to take the man down from the wall and Mai called an ambulance. Naru walked to the camera and looked at it. The camera was broken. "Why are teachers so stupid? Don't they trust us?" he whispered.

Mai came back. An ambulance came to bring Mr. Whiskers to the hospital. The three students, Mai, Houshou-san and Naru went to the base and Roxas and the boy left an hour later. Mai looked at Hikari, then at Naru and then at the ground. "Ummm… Are we really able to solve this case? We were too late… Again…"

Naru looked at the TV-screens. Mai was right. He really didn't know if they could solve it. Too many people died. He sighed and closed his eyes. "We'll have to solve it, Mai. We have to…"

**_Author: _**Another chapter finished. First I had uploaded another version of chapter five, but that version wasn't complete. My disk crashed today, so I lost all my stuff, but I'll repair it... Anyway, another teacher died (my art teacher became angry when I wrote it.), Naru doesn't know if they can solve the case… And I'm losing my inspiration… Anyway, please review and I hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Autor: **Kaylen-Hikari

**Anime:** Ghost Hunt

**Warnings:** Dead people… Nothing else… yeah, grammar is a little bad (don't leave!) If you hate bad grammar then please leave.

**Story:** The Bonhoeffer College in Castricum in the Netherlands is a quiet school. But it's also a haunted school. SPR is going to help… Most of the characters are made up except for SPR of course.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the character of Ghost Hunt. I don't even own Ghost Hunt. I do own all the other characters.

"_We'll have to solve it, Mai. We have to…_"

**Chapter six: **

Mai sighed. "Naru… What are you doing?" She was sitting on the couch and she stared at Naru. He had been reading for the whole day and now he was reading something that looked like a personal file.

"I'm looking for information about Kaylen. Names of his parents. Maybe they know something about his death. Here…" He gave her the file and she looked at the photo. The photo was old and the boy in it was smiling. "His mother's name is Marian, His father Jaen."

"That doesn't sound Dutch." "That's right. His parents were from France." Naru picked up the phone and dialled a number.

(**House Van Hogen, Living room.**)

"Marian, please, pick up the damn phone!" Jaen looked up from his laptop and looked at his wife. Marian picked up the phone.

"Hello, with Marian van Hogen?"

"Hello, you're speaking with Shibuya Kazuya. I wanted to ask something about your son, Kaylen."

"I'm sorry, but we don't have a son."

"Yes, you do have a son. I work at the Bonhoeffer College where Kaylen died. I wanted to ask if he was always happy at home. He's killing people at the highschool."

"How can a dead person kill people? And yes, Kaylen was always happy. If you don't mind, I have a meeting in five minutes."

Marian hung up and she looked at Jaen. "Kaylen is murdering people." "Yeah, so? He's not our son anymore."

(**SPR base, Bonhoeffer College**)

Naru dropped the phone and he looked at Mai. "Houshou-san, Ayako. Follow me. Mai you have to get that girl." He left.

Mai left and went looking for Hikari. She opened the door of a History classroom and went in. "Excuse me, but can I speak to Hikari? SPR needs her." The teacher looked up. "Of course you can." Mai smiled and Hikari packed her bag and followed her. "What's up?" "What do you know about his parents, Hikari?"

"His parents? Marian and Jaen van Hogen are business people. They only care about money and their job. Kaylen said he loved them, but I knew what was happening at home. I felt his pain and so did Raven."

(**Flashback**)

"Mum, dad! I'm home!" "Kaylen come here!" Kaylen smiled at Raven and Hikari, before he entered the living room. Hikari could hear them talk.

"No mum! They're my friends!" "You're bringing your friends to our house?! I told you that they're not welcome here!" Hikari heard that Marian had hit him. "Why can't you listen to us? Why are you so stupid? I had hoped that you would be like your father. Those filthy humans are made to work for us. Not to be our friends!" "I don't care about who I am. They are my friends and they will always be!" His mother had hit him again. Hikari heard a door close and she looked up.

"Kaylen, you're okay?" The boy nodded. He looked a little sad, but he smiled and they went to his room.

(**End Flashback**)

"The trips to America were business trips. Kaylen had to stay in the hotel, but he always escaped." She smiled. They were standing in front of the biology classroom. "Well… Guess this is the last time I'll see him…"

**_Autor: _**And another chapter. Next chapter is the last one. Sorry for uploading so late. I couldn't repair my disk so I had to write it again. Anyway, it seems that Kaylen was his parent's slave. Could this be the reason why he hates humans now? Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Autor: **Kaylen-Hikari

**Anime:** Ghost Hunt

**Warnings:** Dead people… Nothing else… yeah, grammar is a little bad (don't leave!) If you hate bad grammar then please leave.

**Story:** The Bonhoeffer College in Castricum in the Netherlands is a quiet school. But it's also a haunted school. SPR is going to help… Most of the characters are made up except for SPR of course.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the character of Ghost Hunt. I don't even own Ghost Hunt. I do own all the other characters.

"_Well, guess this is the last time I'll see him."_

**Chapter seven:**

The two girls opened the door and entered the classroom. It was dark and cold. Mai looked around and saw Naru standing in a corner of the room. "Naru…" Then she saw Ayano and Houshou-san standing in the middle of the classroom. She also saw Kaylen and Raven, the two ghost. Kaylen looked very angry and he was attacking Houshou-san. Raven was standing behind hime, but she was just looking at Kaylen.

"_Leave us alone! Leave us alone or die_!"

Houshou-san shook his head and concentrated on the spell he was casting. The ghost was strong, but he didn't want to give up. "Mai! Help me!" he yelled and smiled slightly when Mai started to cast the same spell.

Ayano didn't really know what to do. She was standing behing Houshou san, just looking at him. Then she looked at Naru, who was doing nothing. He never did anything and she wondered why he was even here. He didn't look like he was a ghost hunter. She shrugged and looked at Kaylen.

Kaylen felt something around his arms that looked like chains. He didn't want to lose. He couldn't lose. He suddenly felt weak and he looked up at Naru, who was standing in front of him. "Who the hell are you?" His voice suddenly sounded normal and his eyes widened in shock. "What have you done?"

"Kaylen, it's time to surrender." Naru looked serious. The ghost shook his head. "Why do you want to kill everyone?" he asked slowly.

"Because everyone abandoned me! My parents hated me and my classmates abandoned me! They will pay for that!" The boy yelled and tried to break the chains.

"How did you die?" "Don't you know?! I fell from the window! Damnit let me go!" "How?" Naru saw the boy cry and his voice became soft. The boy looked up with teary eyes and whispered: "There was a man. I don't remember his name or his face, but there was a young man. He yelled at me. Saying he hated me. Hated me for stealing what he once had. He… I remember I was scared. He pushed me against the window and the glass broke. I don't remember anything else."

"I saw you on your funeral," Hikari suddenly said. "You were smiling. What happened that changed you?" She walked to the boy and reached out to touch him. "Why are you acting so cold?"

"I'm still the same. I don't remember a funeral. I remember my parents. How they hated me. How they used me." Kaylen cursed. He couldn't move and he didn't care about it anymore. He looked at the ground and sighed. "Please let me go."

Raven had been quiet for the whole time. She looked at Kaylen, then at Naru and then back at Kaylen. Suddenly she pointed to the ceiling. "My body…" she whispered and looked at Naru again. "I don't want to stay here. I'm sorry Kaylen." She thought Kaylen would hate her, but he just shook his head and smiled. Her boyfriend was losing his cold attitude.

Raven's body was found, so Houshou-san casted the spell and cleansed her soul. Kaylen was just looking and he bowed his head. He felt angry again. His sudden attack startled Houshou-san, but Hikari jumped in front of him and got attacked. She gasped and stared at Kaylen. She smiled. "You can't win this anymore…" And she fell forward on the floor.

Mai gasped and Kaylen looked shocked. Naru just stood next to Mai and didn't do anything, while Houshou-san lifted the girl in his arms. Hikari was right. Kaylen couldn't win this anymore. He looked at the ground and cursed. "What have I done? What the fuck have I done? I'm sorry…" He started to cry. "Damnit!" He looked at Houshou-san and nodded, a sign that he gave up. Houshou-san nodded too and casted his spell. Kaylen smiled and disappeared.

**(Two days later, biology class)**  
Roxas stared out of the window. Everyone was sad, some were crying when they heard Hikari was dead. Class was different now. Everyone was happy that the ghost was gone, but Hikari wasn't there anymore. Roxas sighed and started to write down some notes. It would never be the same anymore.

**(SPR)**   
"Naru! What are you doing?" Mai walked to her boss and smiled. Naru just looked at her. In SPR, everything was like normal. Well… almost. Naru stood up and looked at Mai, before leaning towards her and kissing her on her lips. Mai blushed and turned around. Naru smiled slightly and then walked away to pick up the phone. Some minutes later he returned. "Get your stuff, we have a new case."

**Autor Notes**: It has been months since I updated this fic. I'm sorry for that. Now it's finally finished. Chapter seven was quite difficult to write, because I lost my inspiration.. I feel like I've raped the story now.. Nevermind. I think it is good that I finished it. Anyway, please review!


End file.
